A New Begining
by bRoKnAnGl
Summary: Everythings perfect. Just perfect. With Voldemort gone. Nothing could go wrong. Everyone's changed, and it's all ok...right...all ok....Chapter 10!
1. Fallen Angel

Chapter 1~The Fallen Angel  
  
"DAMN YOU MALFOY!" Hermione yelled in the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
"What the fuck did I do?" asked Draco.  
  
"You know what the hell I'm talking about!"  
  
"Actually, I don't, MISS Granger."  
  
"Oh, puh-leeze! Give me a break! I know that you purposely put the extra Dragons Breath in the potion that we were working on so it would explode in my face!!!" she was furious.  
  
"What makes you think that I did that intentionally? I'm not that stupid Granger! I wouldn't risk my grade just to make something THAT small happen to you. If I were to do something to you, it would be more than just having a simple potion explode in your face!"  
  
"Oh, and what is that supposed to be, Malfoy? A threat?"  
  
"If it is?" he asked in a harsh tone.  
  
"Then it's nothing new." At this Hermione faced her back to him and walked away with a mad look on her face. 'That jerk! First, making that potion explode in my face. Second, lying to me about it. AND he gives me a threat!?' She thought to herself. Hermione was so angry that she hadn't realized where she was headed. 'Oh, well, I might as well just go with where ever I take myself, I mean its only lunch time. I'm sure that Harry and Ron would understand if I didn't show up for one meal.'  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
'Damn that stupid idiot of a witch!' Draco thought as he too just walked away from the argument he and Hermione had. 'How dare she blame me for something that wasn't my fault!' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"ARGH! Who does she think she is? The female version of Merlin? That stupid woman needs to know where she stands!" And then Draco got an idea. "And, I'll be the one to help her, show her exactly where she stands." He laughed evilly and ran to the Slytherin common room.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"*sigh* I guess I'll just go out by the lake again. I mean no one is usually there and it's always good to just sit there and get rid of my worries." Hermione went out. She slowly walked to where the rock near the lake was and sat there. Hermione took in the smell of the fresh air and listened to the wind blow by her with a soft 'swoosh'. (A/N-tee!hee! I know I know...'Swoosh?'...I couldn't think of anything else...sue me!)  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
'Hmmm...how should I do this? Aha! I'll send her an owl telling her that I am sorry and then I'll trick her into believing that I want to be her friend and then, when she least expects it, I'll do the worst thing to her, I'll...I'll...hmmm...I don't know what I'll do just yet, but I know it will be perfect when I think of it.' And evil grin then crossed Draco's lips and he laughed coldly.  
  
Draco headed down to the owlry and wrote to Hermione...  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk to you. I know that I shouldn't have done what I did to you. It was all to evil and well, yea. Like I said, 'Me? I would have probably done something else to you...' Ha!Ha! I'm just kidding. I really am sorry and I hope that you would forgive me. If you do then please meet me at the Quidditch field at midnight tonight.  
  
Sincerely, Draco Malfoy  
  
"Perfect!" he said aloud, before letting the owl take it away to Hermione. As he stood by the window watching the owl fly away he noticed something on the school grounds. It appeared to be human, and a very good looking human at that.  
  
"Wow." Draco breathed, stunned at the beautiful image he saw. She was gorgeous. 'I wouldn't mind getting to know her.' Then Draco took a closer look at the figure. To his surprise, the amazing looking woman was no other than..."HOLY SHIT! GRANGER!" 'Wow, she dosn't look half bad from here.' Draco thought. From where he was standing, she looked like a fallen angel. 'Wait! What the hell am I saying!? This is Granger, Hermione, Mudblood, Granger! But...NO! Stop thinking like that.! Remember the plan, THE PLAN DAMNIT!' Draco took a deep breath and headed back to the Great Hall for a bit of lunch.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 


	2. You've Got Mail

Chapter 2~You've Got Mail!  
  
Hermione's POV~  
  
'I guess I'll head back now. I mean I thought I could skip lunch. Right now my stomach and my brain are fighting and my stomach seems to be winning.' Hermione smiled and took one last deep breath before heading into the school.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron said in unison, making the whole hall look their way.  
  
"Ohmigosh Hermione! We thought something happened to you." Said Ron.  
  
"Yea, we almost went crazy...well, I ALMOST did, but Ron here was already at the point of craziness! ha!ha!" Harry said with a hint of sarcasim in his voice.  
  
"Oh." was all she could say. Harry and Ron both gave her the most curious look. 'Wow, they think there is something really wrong with me...' So she smiled and said, "Oh you two, I'm just so hungry that 'oh' was all I could think of saying. I'm sorry if I got you two so worried."  
  
"Oh, that's ok Hermione, worrying about you is our job." Harry said jokingly. But he did mean it.  
  
The three of them talked and talked until the subject of Qudditch came up and for once Hermione was glad that it did. She was just to tired to talk or do anything at the moment. 'I'm just so busy all the time. I'm just trying to keep myself in order, besides, what kind of an example would I be to the younger students if I wern't me?' She laughed to herself at this. 'Hmmmm...it's my sixth year...wow! Just one year and seven more months...I can't believe this...I hope that I get Head Girl next year. If I don't I'll just cry and leave the school...well maybe not that. I wonder who would get Head Boy. I hope it's...' but Hermione's thougths were disturbed by and owl dropping something into her lap. She fed the owl some bread and sent it on its way. She looked at it and didn't recognize the writing, but she read it anyway. It read...  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk to you. I know that I shouldn't have done what I did to you. It was all to evil and well, yea. Like I said, 'Me? I would have probably done something else to you...' Ha!Ha! I'm just kidding. I really am sorry and I hope that you would forgive me. If you do then please meet me at the Quidditch field at midnight tonight.  
  
Sincerely, Draco Malfoy  
  
'What the hell would he be sending me owls for? Hmmm, it was kind of nice though. He did apologize and he seemed really sorry. I guess I will meet him later.' She looked over to Draco and to her surprise her was looking at her. She nodded and hinted to him that she got the note and would meet him later.  
  
"Who's that from, Hermione?" Both Harry and Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, just my friend. She wanted to tell me that she got this book, and..." But before she could say anymore Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Hermione, you should really take a break from books."  
  
"I can't to that Ronald Weasley. Books are to me, just as Quidditch is to you. Get it?" she said in a almost serious voice. But boths boys knew that she was just being silly. They started to laugh and then it was time for classes.  
  
Gryffindor had a class with Slytherin. Well, acctually, they had more than just A class with them, they had three classes with them everyday.  
  
The day flew by really quickly and before any of the students had realized it, it was time for diner. 'I wonder what Malfoy wants with me. I mean he apologized already, what more is there? Is this all a trick? Why would he waste is time? Why would he even apologize to me? Why would he apologize to anybody? I think there's something fishy going on here.' These questions kept running through Hermione's mind all day since she got the note from Draco.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall had finally finished eating and they headed for thier dormitories to go to sleep or to do work. It was about 8:00pm when the whole Great Hall was almost cleared. And to a great surprise Hermione was the last to leave. Right when she nodded at the teachers she stood and walked out.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3~The Truth  
  
Dumbledore and the professors were still in the Great Hall talking. Then Dumbledore stood, faced the other professors and said, "Well, my friends, let us prepare ourselves for the worst and the best, for Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger are finally taking notice to one another. And tonight is going to be the start of it all. So much pain will be brought to many students next year, but I know that our students won't fail us."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and said, "Are you sure that it is those two are strong enough to do it? What if the prophecy was all wrong? What if they end up getting hurt in the end?"  
  
Dumbledore knew what she meant when she said 'hurt'. He knew that she what would happen if they died in the end. "They won't die," he then said, "I know they won't..."  
  
"Yes, I hope! BUT, what are we going to do if anything does happen to them, what if..."  
  
She was cut off by Dumbledore speaking again, "Don't worry Minerva, Miss Granger and young Malfoy will survive. They have much to face, but in the end it will all end up as if nothing ever happened and as if evil was never there." He gave McGonagall a reassuring smile. He spoke again with and this time directed what he was saying to all the professors, "I know all of us will be here to protect our students. Whatever is to come, we will be prepared."  
  
"You said yourslef that pain will come to many students, Albus!"  
  
"Many will be in pain, but none will die."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Harry. She watched as they played Wizards Chess, and as usual Ron was winning every game. After a few hundred games of chess, the three of them decided to head to their rooms to sleep. Well, two of them went to sleep, one went to wait for the time to pass.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 


	4. A Change of Heart

Chapter 4~A Change of Heart  
  
It was around 11:45pm when Hermione decided to go meet Draco. She snuck into the Gryffindor boys rooms to get Harrys invisibility cloak. She looked at him and said to herself, 'I promise I'll bring it back later Harry.' She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. It was just a little 'thank you for letting me borrow your invisibility cloak even though I didn't ask you while you were awake, but I knew you would get mad, I mean it is....' Well, I think you get the point. Hermione then left the room and went out of the common room and out to the Quidditch feild.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Draco was waiting at the Quidditch feild for Hermione. While he was waiting he was thinking about his plan. 'Hmmm, how am I going to do this. I should just be nice for a while and since she is a sensative little bitch I'll break our 'friendship' off and leave her to cry. HA! That would make her misrable. I mean she'll see me as the old bastard and things would go back to normal, but she will always have that memory of the time she was friends with the enemy and the enemy broke her poor little mudblood heart.'  
  
Draco thought on and on about other things, but what Draco didn't know was, something's to happen this night and it would change his plan, his life, and most importantly, change him.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Hermione was nearing the Quidditch feild when she saw Draco there by himself. He looked so deep in thought. 'Wow, he looks pretty good from here. I mean the way the reflection of the moon hits his gorgeous silver hair, and even from here you could see his eyes blending in with the stars in the sky, and he jus-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT! This is MALFOY! UGH! Bad Hermione, very very bad! I guess it's just the setting, it looks so nice. It's so romantic. *inward sigh* I guess I better go talk to him now.'  
  
Hermione removed her cloak, (more like Harrys cloak!), and showed herself to Draco. "Alright Malfoy, I'm here, what is it that was to important that you wanted to tell me that you would make me sneak out on school grounds at this hour?" She questioned him.  
  
"Well, Gra-Hermione, I just wanted to make sure that you forgave me. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Ummm...So you made me come out here just to ask me if I was sure that I forgave you?"  
  
"Yea, and something else, but I want you to answer that first."  
  
"Ummm...yea I do...I guess."  
  
"Good, now I want to do something for you just to show you how much I really am sorry. Accio broom."  
  
"Ummm...Draco, what are you doing?"  
  
"I just want you to trust me." He positioned himself on his broom and stuck out his hand to Hermione and asked, "Do you trust me Hermione?"  
  
She looked at him and she saw something in him that said 'yes trust me.' Then she felt something inside her saying 'Don't do it Hermione! Don't do it!' So she did the only thing she could think of doing at the moment, Hermione took his hand. Draco helped Hermione on the broom and once she was on he kicked off the gound and they were off into the clouds. Hermione held on to Draco with all of her life. Once they were high above the castle he stopped his broom right above the lowest cloud. It seemed as if they were riding on the cloud. Hermione then spoke, "Wow, for a second, I thought you were gonna push me off and watch me die."  
  
Draco turned around to face Hermione, still holding on to the broom. "Well, I told you that I really was sorry and I wanted to show you that I really meant it." He then added in a sarcastic voice, "Why? Would you really want me to push you off?"  
  
"NO!" she felt her face burn, then it went back to normal, "Well, I guess now I know you wern't lying to me." She smiled. "So you wanted to show me that you were really sorry by taking me to a cloud?"  
  
"Yea." He laughed, and so did she. 'He has a nice laugh.' They stayed on the cloud for a few minutes doing nothing but looking around. Draco looked at Hermione and thought to himself, 'She looks nice. Wow, she really looks nice. She has really pretty eyes. How come I have never noticed this? I think there's something in the air that's getting to me. ERR! Stupid cloud air!'  
  
'Hmmm, he looks so hot. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. NO! Don't think that, Hermione he's your enemy...or...well, he was my enemy.' She smiled and let out a big sigh.  
  
They sat there for a few more minutes in complete silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Then Draco did the most unexpected thing. He put his hand on Hermione's face and looked deep into her eyes. 'She's so beautiful. How come I have never noticed this? Argh! Stupid Draco, you asked yourself that already! She looks so amazing in this light. Her eyes blend in well with the stars.' (A/N-Hmmm...that sounds familiar...???)  
  
'Omigosh! omigosh! omigosh! What is he doing? His hand feels so soft. Awww, he's so sweet. NO! YES! Stop denying! Ok, I guess so.'  
  
Draco thought to himself about the plan, 'Screw that stupid plan!' He then said the first thing that came out of his mouth, both were shocked as he asked the same question, "Do you trust me Hermione?" This time Draco meant something else.  
  
"I said yes already." she blushed slightly and turned away, but Draco put his hands to her face again and made her face him.  
  
"That's not what I meant, I mean would you trust me if I...if I..."  
  
"If you what? Wha-" but she was cut off by Draco lips against hers.  
  
At first Hermione was shocked, but she was to into the moment and allowed herself to kiss him back. The kiss was so passionate. From when he put his lips on hers, to now, she felt that it was sweet and emotional. The two of them finally pulled apart.  
  
"Sorry, I'm sorry." He then turned around and began to fly them back down safely to the ground. Right when they got down Draco tried to walk away, but Hermione was quick and grabbed his hand. He turned to face her, but he realized that he couldn't look at her at all. 'What is this girl doing to me? Argh! She's supposed to be my enemy!' But he just pushed that thought aside and finally looked at her.  
  
"What are you sorry for? I mean I did it too. It wasn't just you. I mean I kissed you too..."  
  
He then realized what she was saying. "No, Hermione, no. It's not that. I'm not sorry for kissing you. I wanted to. I mean, I didn't want to then, but...I mean...I did, but I didn't." Draco was stuttering. He wanted to tell her, but would she be mad at him? He didn't know what to do, so he just said what came to his mind. (There he goes using that mind of his again.) "I'm sorry for being such a bother to you."  
  
"Oh, you're not a bother. I'm glad that you did all this. Thank you. I really appreciate what you did."  
  
"Well, yea." They stood there for a while waiting for one or the other to say something. They stayed silent just looking at eachother. Finally Draco spoke. "I think we should head back in. I don't want you to get in trouble." he smiled at her.  
  
'Holy cow! What a cute smile! He never smiles, well not at me at least. Well, it makes him look even hotter.' she blushed at the thought. "Yea, I think we should head back in too." She started to walk when all of a sudden Draco stopped her this time.  
  
"Hermione, ummm, would you like me to fly you back up to your room. I mean that is if you could see if your window open. It's faster and you won't get caught that way." he looked at her as if he was asking her to say yes.  
  
"Draco," she whispered, then she looked at him with no emotion on her face. A small smile took over her lips, "I would love it if you would do that."  
  
"Ummm, cool, ok...yea...uh...let's go?" Draco and Hermione got on the broom once again and began to fly up to Hermione's window. It was open. They were almost there, when Draco spoke. "Hermione, would you mind if we took one more stop before I take you back?" She smiled at him and nodded. Draco then turned the broom around and headed to the lake. He was flying towards the lake like he was about to crash it into the water. Hermione had a terrified look on her face when all of a sudden they came to a stop. She opened her eyes and saw the most amazing thing. Draco had taken her to the middle of the lake. She looked into the water and it showed her reflection, but before she could take another breath her reflection spoke. This startled Hermione. "Hello! Wanna know something? Anything, really, come on, ask me anything that you want to know."  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Go ahead, ask anything. It will show you or tell you." Draco said.  
  
"Ok...uhhh...What are Harry and Ron doing at this very moment?" All of a sudden, Hermione's reflection disappeared and it showed Harry and Ron in their room sleeping. Harry was half on and half off the bed, and Ron was looked like he was drooling out a river. Hermione laughed at this. She asked a few more questions and then they left. "Wow, Draco, that was so awsome! Thank you for showing me that. How did you know about it being there?"  
  
"I don't know I was just flying one day and I decided to go to the lake and I went to the center of it, because I wanted to see what it looked like from there, and so I heard someone talking and it was my reflection and I think you could figure it out from there."  
  
"That's cool!"  
  
"Yea." They had finally reached the window again and Draco helped Hermione off the broom and into the window.  
  
"Thank you Draco. For all this, I mean. You didn't have to do it. The letter was enough..." she was cut off again by Draco's lips on top of hers. They kissed passionatly again and pulled apart. Both had wide grins on their faces. She watched as he flew away into the night sky and went to her bed.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
"YES! YES! YES!" Draco was yelling as loud as he possibly could. "AH! She's so amazing! That's it! Evil plan is off! I can't believe that I fell for her. And HARD! Argh! Well, she knows now, and I feel GREAT! I've never felt like this before." Draco headed back to his room with a wide grin on his face and fell on his bed with thoughts of Hermione.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Both of them were in bed thinking of one another. Neither of them could sleep. They both didn't know it, but they were thinking the same thing...'Gosh, I don't know about this. All I know is that I all of a sudden have a quick change of heart and I like it!'  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 


	5. Questions and Answers

Chapter 5~Questions and Answers  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up earlier than usual because she forgot to bring back Harry's invisibility cloak. She snuck up into the boy's dormitories and put Harry's cloak back into his trunk. 'Hmmm, since I am here, I might as well give Ron and Harry a tiny wake up call.' So, Hermione picked up one of Harry's pillows and one of Ron's pillows and hit them both hard on the face. Both boy's woke and fell off their bed.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" came from both Harry and Ron's mouths. Hermione began to laugh, but she tried hard not to.  
  
"HERMIONE! You scaed the buggezus out of us! What was that all about?" said a very sleepy Ron.  
  
"Well, I just wanted you two to come down with me to the Great Hall so we can eat breakfast together."  
  
The two looked at eachother and started to laugh. They both said 'ok' and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. She went out to the common room to wait for them to get dressed. A few minutes later they came out and went down to the Great Hall.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do today? Let's go to Hogsmead! I mean it is saturday and we can go! Come on!"  
  
"Hermione are you sure? Usually we would be the one's to bug you about going with us to Hogsmead and you would want to stay and go to the library and read or do homework or something." Ron commented.  
  
"Well, today is different. I feel like...a...a new Hermione!"  
  
"Well, if you say so, then that's what we'll do today. We'll go to Hogsmead." said Harry in a matter of fact voice.  
  
While they were eating breakfast and owl came in and dropped something onto Hermione. It was a small box and it had a small card on it. The card read,  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hi! I don't know what to say about yesterday, but all I know is that I think...Ummm...You know what? I'll tell you later. Can you meet me somewhere later? Please owl me back as soon as possible.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
P.S.-I got you something. I hope that you like it. Let's just call it a little friendship gift.  
  
Hermione closed the card and opened the little box. Hermione gasped at what she saw. Inside was a silver bracelet with little hearts on it. She looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that he wasn't there. She quickly stood up and told Ron and Harry that she had to get something from her room before they left for Hogsmead. They nodded and she headed out the doors. Right when she got to the doors and out of Harry and Ron's sight she ran straight to the owlry. She took out a parchment and wrote down...  
  
Draco,  
  
Hello! Well, I don't know what to say about yesterday either, but I know that it made me feel so different. I don't know how to put it. I think we should talk about this, but we have to do it in private. I mean we wouldn't want anyone to see us together...ummm...yet... Ok, well, I will be going to Hogsmead today, meet me at the book store that is across from the Leaky Cauldren around 2:00, Ok? Well, I guess I will talk to you later, I hope.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
P.S.-I want to say thank you very much for the bracelet. I love it!  
  
She folded up the piece of parchment and gave it to an owl to send it to Draco. She stood there for a while, watching the owl as it went. When she could no longer see it, she ran out of the owlry to find Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione finally got back to the Great Hall and saw Harry and Ron standing waiting for her.  
  
"There you are!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that I would be missed that much," she put on a funny face, "well, I'm here now. Let's go!"  
  
"Alright!" all three of them had the widest grin on their faces. The reason what, this was the frist time in a long time that they have ever gone out together. Hermione would always be too busy to go out with them. But now, here they were, getting ready to go out just like the old times.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Draco was in his room getting ready to go out to Hogsmead. 'I wonder if Hermione is going. I hope she is. Ahh! I wonder what she thinks about the bracelet. I hope she likes it. I hope she dosn't get mad. I really hope. It was just a friendship thing. I think that we moved to fast last night. I think I'll slow things down with her. I'll tell her the next time I talk to her. I bet she wasn't even thinking last night. What am I thinking? She probably told Potthead and the Weasel. I bet she's laughing about it right now. OMG! I bet she even threw away the bracelet! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING? I must be going crazy! Ok, I sent her that owl, I guess if she owls me back then she cares. But if she dosn't then I guess it was all just a one nighter thing.' Draco was going crazy. He didn't know what to think. So he just waited for Hermiones reply. Finally an owl came in and gave Draco a letter. He opened it and read it to himself. It said...  
  
Draco,  
  
Hello! Well, I don't know what to say about yesterday either, but I know that it made me feel so different. I don't know how to put it. I think we should talk about this, but we have to do it in private. I mean we wouldn't want anyone to see us together...ummm...yet... Ok, well, I will be going to Hogsmead today, meet me at the book store that is across from the Leaky Cauldren around 2:00, Ok? Well, I guess I will talk to you later, I hope.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
P.S.-I want to say thank you very much for the bracelet. I love it!  
  
Draco starred at the letter and then he started to jump up and down! "YEEEESSS! Ha! I knew it!...Ok, well maybe not. Yes, I better finish getting ready." He then got himself ready and walked out of his room to the common room.  
  
"Dracie, baby, come here and sit by me."  
  
'Oh NO! It's that thing.' Draco thought.  
  
He then looked over to the girl and said in a normal tone, "Pansy Parkinson, my little pug faced freak. I would..." then he took a pause and went closer to Pansy, so close that it looked like he was about to kiss her, then he picked up from where he left off, "...I would rather drown myself in dog slobber, swim in unicorn shit than kiss an UGLY LITTLE SLUT BITCH LIKE YOU!" he spat.  
  
"Ugh! Dracie! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Parkinson, there's nothing wrong with me, and STOP calling me Dracie, it's stupid. This is how it always is. You're on the couch waiting for me, I come out, you ask to do something, then I reject you, then you cry," he said in a harsh tone. "Oh we fogot about that part. I think that part will happen in about 5, 4, 3, 2,..." Right before Draco said 1, Pansy broke down in to tears and ran out of the room.  
  
Draco began to laugh and walked out of the common room. He headed for the train station to Hogsmead. Once he got there, he took a seat in one of the compartments and looked out the window waiting for the train ride to end. He was to anxious to see her. He thought about her some more and decided to take a nap. He closed his eyes and again fell asleep with thoughts of Hermione dancing in his head.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 


	6. The Prophecy

Chapter 6~The Prophecy  
  
Draco woke up a few minutes before the train had arrived at Hogsmead. 'Yes! We're here!' He quickly jumped out of his seat and ran out of the compartment. 'I wonder what I should do. I mean I don't have to meet Hermione for another two hours.' He thought to himself as he walked around the busy streets of Hogsmead. He walked around for an hour and decided to just go wait for Hermione at the book store. Once Draco had gotten to the book store he grabbed a book and looked through it. It was a book of many stories and prophecies. He skipped over to the prophecies to see if there was anything interesting he could find. Draco began to read the book entitiled, "Stories and Prophecies," and began to read it...  
  
"Princess Areola was a young beautiful witch, very intelligent. She had long beautiful brown hair, the most beautiful brown eyes that you could get lost in. Princess Areola seemed to have the most wonderful life, many girls were jealous of her, but she never really realized it. People saw her as the most lucky person in the world, only because she was to marry Prince Kay. Many women fancied Prince Kay, he was an amazing looking man. There was only one problem Princess Areola didn't love Prince Kay. As a matter of fact, Princess Areola didn't love anyone yet.  
  
Princess Areola was only 17 and she was to wed Prince Kay in the summer of her 18th year. Princess Areola was very furious at the fact that she had to marry that man! He wasn't even a wizard! There was one day when Princess Areola decided to tell her mother and father that she wished to not marry Prince Kay. Areola's mother didn't show any emotion towards her wish, but her father was very furious. Princess Areola's mother and father didn't grant her wish. Before she was born she was arleady promised to marry Prince Kay. Princess Areola didn't like it, she didn't like it at all, so she thought and thought, and finally an idea had hit her. She was a witch, so she would cast a spell on them, on all of them, including her parents. It would be a bit complicated since both her parents were magical. It wouldn't be a bad spell, just a simple one, to rid their memories. She didn't have to worrie about getting in trouble, because she would be done with school by that time. She had two more years of schooling left in her wizarding world. She would keep playing along with her parents wishes and then when the time comes she would rid of their memories and move on with her life.  
  
It was the day before Princess Areola went back to school. She had a dream, a dream about a gorgeous young man. Tall, about her age, she couldn't see the face, but she could tell he was handsome, (A/N-Don't ask me why, I just thought she would know). He spoke to her, but all she could hear was mumbles, then he kissed her and disappeard. She woke up in a cold sweat thinking about her dream man. She finally fell back to sleep with no more dreams.  
  
The next day her mother and father took her to the place where she would be taken to school. She was so happy, but showed no emotion in front of her parents. Princess Areola wasn't a normal person, she was special, in both the muggle and magical world. In the muggle world she was known as Princess Areola, daughter of Raylono Gregor and Marie Aunau Engale. In the magical she was also known as Princess Areola. Wizards and witches knew about this princess, they, too, worshiped her, for she was related to the most powerful witch of all time, Queen Destenda Divine Engale, Princess Areola's great, great, great, great, grandmother. Princess Areola didn't like to walk in public as herself, people would stop her every five seconds. So her and her grandmother, Queen ReVaugn Engale, (Areola loved her.), gave her a disguise and thought of a new name. Her disguise wasn't much of a good cover, but it was good enough. She looked the same, except for the way she dressed and she didn't have her glasses. They even gave her a new background. They covered every part of her, who she was, where she came from, who her parents were, what kind of blood she was. It was time to give her a new name. They finally decided on what it would be, it was perfect, it was 'cute', not too fancy, not too werid, it was just perfect. Queen ReVaugn and Princess Areola liked it. Princess Areolas diguise name would be...(turns page)...  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Chapter 7~A Hidden Feeling  
  
"Hey Draco!" Hermione said as she walked into the bookstore.  
  
Draco automatically shute the book he had in his hands and put it back . "Hey Hermione!"  
  
"Well, you said you wanted to meet me, so here I am. Again with out meetings, ha!ha! So what is it that you couldn't say in the letter?" Hermione hoped and hoped that it would be what she was thinking.  
  
"Well...umm...you see..." but Draco stoped as he saw something shiny on Hermiones wrist. "Oh, you wore the bracelet?"  
  
*blushes*"...yea," Hermione said in a small tone.  
  
"Oh, wow, well, it looks very nice on you."  
  
"You're only saying that because you were the one that gave it to me."  
  
"No, really, I think it looks really nice on you."  
  
"Well, thank you Draco." they stood quiet for a moment. "Say, let's go sit down." she pointed to a small table near some tall book cases. They went and sat down, and Hermione began, "So, yea, where did you get the bracelet?"  
  
Draco looked at her, "My mother had gave it to me and..."  
  
"Oh my! Your mother? Draco I can't take this. I insist that you take it back..."  
  
"No, no, Hermione, let me finish. This isn't really an important thing. Well, it is, but..." he thought for a moment on how he could explain to Hermione, "Let me finish talking, and if you think that what I have to say isn't good enough for you to keep the bracelet, then you could give it back and I would take it back, no arguments, ok?" she nodded. "Ok, my mother gave me this bracelet. She told me that my father had given it to her. There's this whole story on why and how she have it to him. She went to Hogwarts and so did my father, they were in the same year. My mother was in Gryffindor and my father was in Slytherin. Father fancied mother very much. So her told her, and she told him that she, too, liked him. The next day, he gave her a bracelet, the very same bracelet you are wearing." Hermione looked shocked and confused. She didn't know what to do, she would open and close her mouth, but nothing came out. Before she could speak Draco said, "My mother gave this to me the day before I left for Hogwarts, she told me that I should give it to a girl that I liked. I thought she was crazy, because I was only eleven years old. She said it brought her many years of love with my father, and she wants me to have the same thing." Hermione was now speachless, she didn't know what to say.  
  
Hermione held a blank expression on her face. She thought to herslef, 'OMG! He likes me! He likes me! What do I do? What do I say? Do I like him too? What am I saying, yes I like him too!' Then she finally broke out a small smile that grew every second. "I like you too, Draco Malfoy! I like you alot!" She then reached out to hug him, and he took her into his arms.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course Draco, I would love to be your girlfriend."  
  
Hermione had told Ron and Harry that she wanted to spend the rest of her day at the book store, them, being the Quidditch lovers that they are, decided to walk around looking for more fun things to do. 'Fun things' meant that they went to go look for more Quidditch things at the Quidditch store. She told them that they would meet her at the train at 7:00pm.  
  
Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the day at the bookstore talking about everything. They talked about thier lives, their dreams, and just everything.  
  
"So, you're telling me that both your parents are dentists? They...put their hand in...peoples mouths?"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this, "They don't just 'stick their hands' into a persons mouth for nothing, they clean it and look to see if there are any problems with it."  
  
"Ooooohhh. I see. Sounds weird. Cool, but weird." Draco and Hermione go to know eachother a little more and finally it was time to go.  
  
"Omigosh! Draco it's 6:40! We have to get going."  
  
"Don't worrie about it 'Mione," Hermione liked the way he said her name, "We'll get there. Do you want to sit with me on the way back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ummm, I don't know. Harry and Ron would get mad, and they might kill you if they see you with me. I just don't want to you to get hurt." she told him. At first Hermione was afraid, because Draco held on expression on his face and stared right into Hermiones eyes.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to explain to them about what's going on with us, won't we?" Draco said with a smile.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile with Draco. She hugged him and they walked to the train, hand-in-hand. "I'm scared Draco, what if they don't approve? And OMG Draco! What about your father? What if he finds out? Draco, what if..." but she was cut off by Draco putting his lips against hers.  
  
"Listen to me 'Mione, nothing will happen, ok? I will be here for you no matter what. Your friends will have to accept the fact that you and I are together, and they have to accept the fact that I will never leave you. My father won't care. As a matter of fact, I will owl him once we get back to Hogwarts, that you and I are seeing one another, ok?" he assured her. "I want you to feel as safe as possible Hermione Granger, I don't want you to have to worry about anything, ever. I don't want you to stress about Potter or Weasel, or my father, do I make myself clear?" he said in a commanding, yet sweet voice.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and then she closed her eyes, and one tear slid down her face. She opened them again, and said, "Thank you," then she opened her eyes agian and said, "And it's Harry and Ron!" They then kissed one more time and went inside the train in search for Harry and Ron.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 


	7. A Hidden Feeling

Chapter 7~A Hidden Feeling  
  
"Hey Draco!" Hermione said as she walked into the bookstore.  
  
Draco automatically shute the book he had in his hands and put it back . "Hey Hermione!"  
  
"Well, you said you wanted to meet me, so here I am. Again with out meetings, ha!ha! So what is it that you couldn't say in the letter?" Hermione hoped and hoped that it would be what she was thinking.  
  
"Well...umm...you see..." but Draco stoped as he saw something shiny on Hermiones wrist. "Oh, you wore the bracelet?"  
  
*blushes*"...yea," Hermione said in a small tone.  
  
"Oh, wow, well, it looks very nice on you."  
  
"You're only saying that because you were the one that gave it to me."  
  
"No, really, I think it looks really nice on you."  
  
"Well, thank you Draco." they stood quiet for a moment. "Say, let's go sit down." she pointed to a small table near some tall book cases. They went and sat down, and Hermione began, "So, yea, where did you get the bracelet?"  
  
Draco looked at her, "My mother had gave it to me and..."  
  
"Oh my! Your mother? Draco I can't take this. I insist that you take it back..."  
  
"No, no, Hermione, let me finish. This isn't really an important thing. Well, it is, but..." he thought for a moment on how he could explain to Hermione, "Let me finish talking, and if you think that what I have to say isn't good enough for you to keep the bracelet, then you could give it back and I would take it back, no arguments, ok?" she nodded. "Ok, my mother gave me this bracelet. She told me that my father had given it to her. There's this whole story on why and how she have it to him. She went to Hogwarts and so did my father, they were in the same year. My mother was in Gryffindor and my father was in Slytherin. Father fancied mother very much. So her told her, and she told him that she, too, liked him. The next day, he gave her a bracelet, the very same bracelet you are wearing." Hermione looked shocked and confused. She didn't know what to do, she would open and close her mouth, but nothing came out. Before she could speak Draco said, "My mother gave this to me the day before I left for Hogwarts, she told me that I should give it to a girl that I liked. I thought she was crazy, because I was only eleven years old. She said it brought her many years of love with my father, and she wants me to have the same thing." Hermione was now speachless, she didn't know what to say.  
  
Hermione held a blank expression on her face. She thought to herslef, 'OMG! He likes me! He likes me! What do I do? What do I say? Do I like him too? What am I saying, yes I like him too!' Then she finally broke out a small smile that grew every second. "I like you too, Draco Malfoy! I like you alot!" She then reached out to hug him, and he took her into his arms.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course Draco, I would love to be your girlfriend."  
  
Hermione had told Ron and Harry that she wanted to spend the rest of her day at the book store, them, being the Quidditch lovers that they are, decided to walk around looking for more fun things to do. 'Fun things' meant that they went to go look for more Quidditch things at the Quidditch store. She told them that they would meet her at the train at 7:00pm.  
  
Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the day at the bookstore talking about everything. They talked about thier lives, their dreams, and just everything.  
  
"So, you're telling me that both your parents are dentists? They...put their hand in...peoples mouths?"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this, "They don't just 'stick their hands' into a persons mouth for nothing, they clean it and look to see if there are any problems with it."  
  
"Ooooohhh. I see. Sounds weird. Cool, but weird." Draco and Hermione go to know eachother a little more and finally it was time to go.  
  
"Omigosh! Draco it's 6:40! We have to get going."  
  
"Don't worrie about it 'Mione," Hermione liked the way he said her name, "We'll get there. Do you want to sit with me on the way back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ummm, I don't know. Harry and Ron would get mad, and they might kill you if they see you with me. I just don't want to you to get hurt." she told him. At first Hermione was afraid, because Draco held on expression on his face and stared right into Hermiones eyes.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to explain to them about what's going on with us, won't we?" Draco said with a smile.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile with Draco. She hugged him and they walked to the train, hand-in-hand. "I'm scared Draco, what if they don't approve? And OMG Draco! What about your father? What if he finds out? Draco, what if..." but she was cut off by Draco putting his lips against hers.  
  
"Listen to me 'Mione, nothing will happen, ok? I will be here for you no matter what. Your friends will have to accept the fact that you and I are together, and they have to accept the fact that I will never leave you. My father won't care. As a matter of fact, I will owl him once we get back to Hogwarts, that you and I are seeing one another, ok?" he assured her. "I want you to feel as safe as possible Hermione Granger, I don't want you to have to worry about anything, ever. I don't want you to stress about Potter or Weasel, or my father, do I make myself clear?" he said in a commanding, yet sweet voice.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and then she closed her eyes, and one tear slid down her face. She opened them again, and said, "Thank you," then she opened her eyes agian and said, "And it's Harry and Ron!" They then kissed one more time and went inside the train in search for Harry and Ron.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 


	8. Confessions

Chapter 8~Confessions  
  
Hermione walked around the train, with Draco, looking in each compartment for Harry and Ron. She had finally found them in the last one she looked in. "Hey guys!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hey Hermione," they said together.  
  
"Ummm, Ron, Harry, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure Herms, you can tell us anything."  
  
"Ok," she started to walk in the compartment with Draco right behind her.  
  
"Hermione! Malfoy is right behind you, duck! He might curse you!" Ron said in a panicy voice.  
  
"Ron, it's ok, I know Draco's here. He came with me. He's part of the reason why I want to talk to you."  
  
"WHAT!? Hermione, please tell me that you didn't call Ferretboy Malfoy by his frist name! What's going on?"  
  
"Ron, if you shut up, then I can explain. Ok? Both of you listen to me and don't inturrupt me until I am done! Ok?" Both boy's nodded. "Good." Hermione sat down, and Draco sat down right beside her taking her hand. Ron tightened his fists, but did nothing. "Well, I just wanted to let you guys know that Draco and I, we're...that we...ummm..."Hermione began to stumble over her words.  
  
"Go ahead, Darling, tell them."  
  
"DracoandIaregoingout." she said rather quickly.  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"Harry, please don't get mad at me..."  
  
"No, really, what did you say?"  
  
"Oh, heh, umm, I said that, Draco and I are going out." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"OH!" Ron and Harry's face went paler than Draco's.  
  
"Hermione! How could you!? Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, I like Draco and Draco likes me, so please. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would yell at me!"  
  
"I'm not yelling!"  
  
"Then what are you doing right now?" Ron was about to open his mouth again, but Harry spoke up.  
  
"Well, Mal-Dr-uh, Draco, congrats."  
  
"Thanks, Pot-uh, I mean Harry." he shot Harry a small smile.  
  
"What!? What the hell is going on here?" Ron yelled, "Has everyone gone mental?"  
  
Hermione spoke again, "No Ron, none of us has gone mental. Please, listen Ron, please. I know that you don't like Draco, but he wanted me to tell you guys so that YOU wouldn't be MAD at ME. He really cares and I hope that you will care too. I hope that you can understand."  
  
All eyes were on Ron now. His nostrils began to flare, his fist still tight, but then he calmed down, "Ok, I'll be nice, but just for you Hermione, just for you." Hermione smiled and hugged her two best friends.  
  
"Oh, I love you two! You're the best bestfriends ever!"  
  
"Listen uh," Ron was now talking to Draco, "I'm only doing this for Hermione. Let's call a truce." Ron stuck out his hand. Draco stared at it for a while, then he took it and shook hands with Ron.  
  
"Yea, me too," Harry said. He, too, shook Draco's hand. "Listen, Draco, you better give Hermione the respect that she deserves. If anything were to happen to her, and I find out that you had something to do with it, I'll hunt you down." Harry said in a serious voice. He held a serious look, not taking his eyes away from Draco, but then he smiled. "Just take care of her for us," he looked over at Ron, "Please."  
  
"I will. I'll protect her with my life." Draco said.  
  
They all stayed in the compartment, silent for a while, then they began to talk. Hermione fell asleep on Draco's shoulder after a while. Then Ron fell asleep, then Harry, then Draco. The three boys woke up the worst way. Hermione had her jacket in hand and was hitting them all on the heads with her hood.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Draco yelled. "Let's get her!" Hermione was being held down by Draco and Ron and Harry were tickling her. She was wiggling like a crazy animal.  
  
"Ok, ahhh! Ok, stop! *giggle* *giggle* Stop!" Hermione begged.  
  
"I don't know? Should we stop?" Harry asked the two other boys. "What do you think Draco? Ron? Has she had enough of a punishment?"  
  
"YES!" Hermione said, still being held down by Draco. They all began to laugh and sat back down in their seats. "We're here!"  
  
"Ok, well, good! I'm starving!" Ron said. They all gave him a look and began to laugh once agian as they exited the train.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 


	9. The Truth About Daddy

Chapter 9~The Truth About Daddy  
  
Once they got inside Hogwarts they headed for the Great Hall. Dumbledore saw the four Hogwarts students enter the Great Hall together, looked over to the other professors seated at his table, who were also looking his direction, and smiled at them with a glint in his eye. He looked over at Professer McGonagall and said, "See, it's begining. Nothing will go wrong. Never has a prophecy gone wrong." She sent him a blank stare. Dumbledore saw this and sent her a reassuring smile. She smiled a very weak smile.  
  
Draco headed for the Slytherin table and the other three headed for the Gryffindor table. Once Draco sat down Pansy came up behind him and asked in a loud booming voice, that it startled everyone in the Great Hall, "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!!!" Draco's head shot up thinking that his mother had just walked into Hogwarts. He looked around, and to his surprise he saw something else, something that made him want to throw up, yup, you guessed it, it was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What the hell do you want 'bark-in-son bitch'!?" Draco asked Pansy as she got closer.  
  
Pansy looked him dead in the eye, "Draco," she said in the same kind of voice, only softer this time so not alot of people would hear, "Why in the name fuck were you talking to Potthead, Weasel, and the Gryffindor whore for?" Though Pansy was speaking with a more mellow voice, Harry, Ron, and Hermione could still hear them. The three of them looked at eachother thinking the same thing, what would Draco say to that?  
  
Draco's eye's got bigger and colder, but at the same time firey, and if only looks could kill Pansy would have been dead the very moment Draco looked at her. "Listen here, you SLYTHERIN SLUT! WHAT I DO IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! IF I WANT TO TALK TO THEM, THEN I WILL. YOU HAVE NO SAY IN WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO, YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!!! You have no fucking right to call them that either! You don't know jack shit about them, and here you are insulting them. Who do you think you are? The queen of the world? Well, f.y.i, YOU'RE NOT!" By now, most of the people in the Great Hall had given their attention to Draco and Pansy. Pansy just looked at Draco and smiled.  
  
"Oh, now Dracie," she purred, "don't be so STUPID!" Her voice got louder. "Don't you dare say that I have no control over what you can and can't do, because, both you and I know that I do, Draco darling, I do."  
  
"Oh?" Draco said acting shocked, but he was the least bit, you could tell by what he said next that he really didn't care. He moved in closer to her, closer and closer until he was one inch away from her face, "What are you gonna do Pansy? Tell my daddy?" he smirked at her. He gave her a look saying, 'I dare you'.  
  
"Oh, don't worrie Draco. I will."  
  
Both of them were still face to face, then Draco said a few more things before walking out of the Great Hall, "I Fucking dare you," he hadn't blinked, holding a death glare at Pansy. "Don't mess with things you can't handle Parkinson, you might hurt yourslef."  
  
He stood up and grabbed his belongings. As he walked away, he heard Pansy say something, "That's one reason I go for you, I know I won't get hurt." She had meant this to sound cruel, and by gosh it did. Draco turned around and walked back up to Pansy. He looked down at her, then he swung his hand in the air making it look like he was about to slap her, but instead, his hand had hit the one thing he was meaning to hit, a plate full of food. It fell off the table and landed right on Pansy. She stood up and let out a loud scream. Draco smiled at his victory and walked out of the Great Hall. What he didn't know what three certain Gryffindors were following him.  
  
"Draco! Hey Draco wait up!" came the voice of Harry. Draco turned around and saw three people running up to him. It was Harry, Hermione, and Ron. 'Hmmm, wonder what I did this time,' he laughed slightly to himself. "Hey! We saw what happened."  
  
"Yea, pug-faced Parkinson deserved what she got." Ron said.  
  
"I guess so." Draco said. 'Hell yea she does.'  
  
"We heard everything," came the angelic voice of Hermione, "Is she really going to tell your father Draco?" Draco couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "Draco Malfoy," she said, "what in the world has gotten into to you?"  
  
Draco took Hermione's hands in his own, "Hermione, listen to me, trust me ok? You said you trusted me, so listen. NOTHING will happen to you. I promise with my whole heart and soul that I won't let anything happen to you, ok?" She nodded, but was still curious.  
  
"Draco, please tell me, I need to know, is Pansy going to tell your father?" Draco looked at her eyes, so full of hope and fear and care and just everything good. Draco nodded his head. "Draco! He's gonna have my head for this. He's gonna..." Draco then began to laugh. Harry looked at Draco like he's went mental and needed to be sent to the mental hospital. Then Ron spoke up...  
  
"Malfoy! Oi! What's so funny? Have you gone mental? Pansy is gonna tell your father and he's gonna have your head for it, not to mention Hermione's too!"  
  
"Oh, *laugh*, no, it's not.ha.that.ha." Finally Draco caught his breath and said, "My father won't do anything. They gave him a strange look. "You see, my father, oh gosh you three will be in for a shocker."  
  
"What? What Draco?" they questioned him.  
  
"My father isn't bad, well not anymore." The three looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Ron.  
  
"You see, it all happened over the summer. As some of you may know, well maybe all three of you may know, my father was the right hand man to Voldemort." Ron and Hermione flinched, but Harry didn't, he was used to it. "My father wanted me to become one of 'his' followers, I told him that I didn't, he got mad and he would...ummm...yell at me. Then, my mother told me one day that there was something she knew that I didn't know, it was about my father. She told me that my father was under a very powerful curse, more powerful then the Imperius curse."  
  
"What could be more powerful than the Imperius curse?" Ron asked again.  
  
Draco was about to answer, but Hermione answered for him, "A spell more powerful than the Imperius curse must be only one thing, the Controle curse."  
  
"What? Is that like control, or somthing?"  
  
"Yes, Ron it does me control. It may seem like nothing, but the Contorle Cures is very powerful."  
  
It was Harry's turn to asks a question, "Exactly, what is it, how did it come about? And how come we've never heard of it before?"  
  
"Well, let me tell you boy's a little bed time story. There once was a young wizard, he was in love with a witch. Sad thing was, she didn't share the same feelings for him. He didn't accept that fact, he would have done anything to have her fall in love with him, even if he had to do it by force, he would. He thought of what he could do and finally he got an idea, he would create a spell, a spell so powerful that it would be impossible to break. He worked for days, and the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, then finally he had done it, he created the Controle Curse. It's not an ordinary curse that you could just cast with your wand. It was something that took up alot of time and alot of your energy. You would have to make the person your casting the spell on drink some kind of a potion, and then you would cast the spell on the person. So the young wizard cast the spell upon the witch and to his surprise it worked. She loved him, and they married. He didn't want anyone to find out about the spell that he had created, so he hid it, he hid it away from the world."  
  
"What happened to...his secret? Did anything happen to the young witch?"  
  
"Well, from what people say, his secret was passed down to his children, then to their children, and so on and so on. As for the young witch, she broke the curse. It was complicated, but somehow she did it. See, there was one day where she had seen him working on more of his magic in his study, or well it was more of a secret room since no one was allowed in it. Well, anyways, she had seen him working on his magic and so she just stayed by the door and watched him, and in the few moments of her watching him he fainted. She ran to him to see if he was alright and to see if anything was the matter. When she got to him, she had checked him and took him to his room to take a rest, then she went back to his study to fix up his mess. When she was cleaning she came across a small book, something she had never seen before. It wasn't a normal book, nothing you would see in a normal book store, or library."  
  
"Ok, Herms! Get to the point, will you!" Ron said sarcasticlly, but seriously at the same time.  
  
"Ok, GOSH!" she said, "As I was saying before I was rudely inturupted, it was nothing ordinary, on the spiral of the book she felt something cold, like metal. She saw it and almost fainted," Hermione took a quick pause then continued, "It was even more frightening then the dark mark. I can't say what it is, fore it never said in the books. Well, now, on to how she broke the curse. She opened the book to see many many ingredients for a potion that she has never heard of before. She looked in the book and when she came near to the end she saw a parchment folded in half, she opened it up and read somthing..."Diary, today will be the day I make her fall in love with me. I have completed the potion and come up with the perfect spell. It took me a long time to come up with this, but I know it will be worth it. She refused me once before, but after I am done with her, she will be the one to come up to me and beg for me to take her back. I know that this isn't right, Diary, but what is a man so in love to do? I will do this and succeed, and she will never find out, fore only I know the counter curse. Well, I felt the need to do this so here I am about to become the most happiest man in the world.'...she stopped there. She looked through the pages some more and came across another folded up piece of parchment, she unfolded it and read aloud... 'lort noc y mmor fu oye sae eler dnag niht y reve ruo y kcab uoy evi gi lu osd nad nim traeh ru oyg nih ty reve ru oy kooti.'" Hermione looked at the boys. "Well, I'm sure that you all know how to translate that. I mean any idiot could."  
  
All three boys looked dumbfounded. Hermione shook her head at them and spoke again, "Read it backwards and you get, 'I took everything from you, your heart, mind, and soul. I give you back your everything, and release you from my control.' Well, anyways, right after she read that, she fainted. When she woke and found that she was in her bed. Everything came back to her and hit her hard on the head. She had found his book, found the diary entery, and she found out that she was under the spell all the time she was with the wizard. She was furious, so she left the wizard to sulk in his own misery. She took her children and all he was left with was the house and the momories of his life with he young beautiful witch."  
  
"Geeze 'Mione, you really do know everything, don't you?" Draco commented.  
  
"Not everything." she said with a smile.  
  
"Ok! Hello! What does this have to do with Draco's dad?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco now spoke up once again, "My father was put under this curse."  
  
"But how? How the heck did Draco's dad get put under the curse? Don't tell me that it was Voldemort's doing!" Harry said. Ron and Hermione flinched. "I mean it couldn't have been him right? Unless he was related to that damned wizard."  
  
"Well, from what we hear, He-who-must-not-be-named has great connections, and he got it from one of the family members. He forced it out of the poor person." Hermione said matter of fact.  
  
"Well, how did your father break it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, but he broke it. My mother told me that she knew someone that knew about it...and something...ummm...some jibber jabber of the sort."  
  
"Well, that's nice to hear."  
  
"Yes, yes it is."  
  
They were silent for a while, then Hermione realized that they had been talking for a while and that dinner was over. "I think we've been standing here a bit to long, let's go to the library or something."  
  
Ron know that he would rather go somewhere, any where other than the library. "I prefer 'or something'."  
  
"Well, where do you suppose we go Mr. Smarty?"  
  
"Let's go to the Quidditch field!" Ron said excitedly. The boys seemed excited, except Hermione.  
  
"Fine, fine, let's all go to the Quidditch field."  
  
"Awww, Hermione you could go to the library...and Me, Ron and Draco can go to the Quidditch feild to play."  
  
"Uh-uh, I don't think so Harry, I don't want you guys to go anywhere without me. I may be a girl, but remember that I am one of the smartest witches in all of Hogwarts, I don't want you guys to run into trouble without me. Ok?" before they could answer Hermione already said, "GOOD! Besides, who knows what could be out there." The three boys just rolled their eyes at Hermione.  
  
"Well, fine, but let's go, we're waisting time!"  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 


	10. Dear Mister Malfoy

Chapter 10~Dear Mister Malfoy  
  
Pansy stood in front of the mirror having an argument with herself. (I think she's going crazy.) "What the hell am I going to do? I should know. Pansy, you're a smart girl, think of something! I don't know. I can write to Mr. Malfoy. That's what I'll do. Pansy, you can't keep running to him. Oh, yes I can." She looked into her own eyes in the mirror and said, "Pansy, you have to, you need to get Draco back." Then with those words she was off to the owlry.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Pansy entered the owlry determined to rat on Draco and what he's been doing. She took out what she needed and started writing.  
  
Dearest Mr. Malfoy,  
  
Hello. How have you been? I hope that you are well. I was just writing to inform you of your son Draco. He has been acting very strange lately. He has been talking to that Harry Potter and his little friends. I do believe that there is something wrong with him, you should come quickly before he does something else crazy. I'm just worried for him, I don't want to lose him. By that I mean, I think that there is something going on with Draco and that filthy little mudblood girl, Hermione Granger. Well, that's it. Thank you for taking time to read this.  
  
With Love,  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
She re-read it about 3 times and then sent it on its way. 'Everything will be back to normal soon. Once Draco's father reads that, he'll come here and teach him a lesson. Then Draco will come back to me. I love myself.' She smiled and went on her way.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
At the Malfoy Manor Lucius Malfoy was in his study reading a book while Narcissa was out in the garden taking in the beauty of all the plants. Narcissa walked back into the house to go talk to Lucius.  
  
"Lucius, dear?" He looked up from his book.  
  
"Narcissa?" (like he was expecting anyone else?)  
  
"I just wanted to come talk to you."  
  
"Oh? About?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you are back to yourself." He smiled. He motioned for her to come sit by him. She did and he smiled again. "I have missed this part of you. I thought it was gone forever, but here I am with the real Lucius Malfoy, the one I fell in love with."  
  
"I'm sorry Narcissa, I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry for everything that I have ever done to you and to our son."  
  
"It's ok, I forgive you. I know that you never meant any of it." she smiled, closed her eyes and leaned back on the seat she was in. She then opened her eyes to meet her husbands eyes. They were no longer dark or cold. His eyes held love and warmth and a promising love. He leaned in and kissed her. They pulled apart and Narcissa spoke again. "Have I told you that I love you today?"  
  
"Yes, about a million times," he let out a small chuckle. They both closed their eyes and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't because there was an owl tapping at the window. Lucius stood up and went to the window to let the owl in. He took the parchment that was attached to the owls legs and looked to see who it was from. "Oh dear. It's from that Parkinson child again," he said aloud.  
  
"What does she want this time?"  
  
"Let's see shall we," he opened up the note and read...  
  
Dearest Mr. Malfoy,  
  
Hello. How have you been? I hope that you are well. I was just writing to inform you of your son Draco. He has been acting very strange lately. He has been talking to that Harry Potter and his little friends. I do believe that there is something wrong with him, you should come quickly before he does something else crazy. I'm just worried for him, I don't want to lose him. By that I mean, I think that there is something going on with Draco and that filthy little mudblood girl, Hermione Granger. Well, that's it. Thank you for taking time to read this.  
  
With Love,  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
"...Well, that was interesting."  
  
"What is it darling?"  
  
"Young, Miss Parkinson told me that Draco is associating with Potter, one of the Weasley chilren, Ronald I think, and Miss Granger. She thinks that Draco is seeing the young Miss Granger."  
  
Narcissa looked at Lucius and saw no face expression. 'Ok, this could be good or bad. I hope good.' "Well, what do you have to say about that?"  
  
"What? That my son has finally made some good friends and gotten himself a decent girlfriend?"  
  
Narcissa couldn't help but smile at what he just said. "Oh, Lucius, you really are back!" She stood up and hugged him. "So what are you going to tell Pansy?"  
  
"Well, nothing, I'll just tell her that I don't care if my son has made new friends. I won't say it like THAT, but I'll think of something." She gave him one more kiss before exiting the study.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 


End file.
